Big Sister
The Big Sister is a grown Little Sister from BioShock (while the good ending is canon it is possible for the main character to choose to harvest all Little Sisters, it is implied in [http://allgamesbeta.net/2009/03/16/bioshock-2-game-informer/ the April 2009 article of Game Informer Magazine] that if the player harvests all of the Little Sisters he encounters, Tenenbaum escapes with the other Little Sisters). She returns to Rapture seven years after the events of the first game. Although the Big Sister is wearing a diving suit reminiscent of the Big Daddies, she has a distinct aesthetic, since she built her suit from found items, rather than the manufactured Big Daddy suit. Her helmet consists of a large sphere with a single red "eye" and she has a very agile frame, being described as 6'10" and very slim. Her left arm also has a huge mounted ADAM needle used primarily for extracting and directing the flow of ADAM directly into her bloodstream, which gives her amazing telekinetic powers, powers that weren't even imaginable in BioShock. The Big Sister also has a basket on her back in which she can carry Little Sisters. The Little Sisters, seeing the Big Sister as their protector (besides the Big Daddies), seem to have even put little pink ribbons on it. The Big Sister is said to be behind the string of kidnappings of little girls on the surface and is said to be turning them into Little Sisters. The Big Sister is also now the ruler of Rapture in BioShock 2, and is trying to maintaine balance of the city. In the game, as you kill more Big Daddies, you become closer to incurring the Big Sister's wrath. It is impossible to hide from the Big Sister while roaming through Rapture, as she possesses extensive knowledge on the city's architecture. It is probably obvious that the Big Sister will be the most powerful enemy in BioShock 2, and as such is the de facto leader of Rapture, having taken the place of the late Andrew Ryan and Frank Fontaine. She is also rumored to be the first Little Sister ever created, and that the First Big Daddy was assigned to protect her. It was confirmed in the PC Gamer June 2009 issue that the young woman featured in the "Sea of Dreams" trailer is the Big Sister before her return to Rapture. Biography The Big Sister (real name unknown) made her "debut" as one of the Little Sisters in BioShock. It is unknown if it is a Little Sister that Jack rescued, but as stated in a magazine, it was said she is a Little Sister from Tenenbaum's Sanctuary. She then appeared in the BioShock 2: Sea of Dreams trailer as a young girl staring out at the sunset, holding a doll in the shape of a Big Daddy. As she twitches, a city rises from the sand behind her, and it is believed that this is the first demonstration of the sheer power of her telekinesis. It is unexplained, but the Big Sister returns to Rapture by some means. In the void of power left by Fontaine and Ryan's deaths, she takes control. Perhaps realizing that Rapture needs ADAM to continue, or perhaps a lingering effect of her conditioning remains, either way, she begins to kidnap surface girls and bring them to Rapture to create more Little Sisters. In doing so, she attempts to restore order to Rapture in the only way she knows how, and will not tolerate any attempts to destroy her 'home'. It is also recently been thought that the Big Sister is being controlled by another unknown character in the game (due to a comment made by Dr. Tenenbaum during the Hunting The Big Sister trailer referring to the Golem Myth, "Not understanding this thing She does"). There's Something In The Sea Prior to the events of BioShock 2, the Big Sister has been abducting little girls all over the world. Individuals from various organizations started to show interest in the Big Sister's abductions, and begin thorough investigation. One among them, Mark Meltzer, begins tracking patters in the abductions. After some planning, Mark encounters the Big Sister and tries to capture her by setting a net trap. She then strikes back, breaking Mark's leg and four of his ribs. She then follows Mark home after he is out of the hospital and abducts his daughter, Cindy. She proceeds to abduct children, while still being tracked by Mark, determined to find his daughter. Big Sister has taken a strange interest in Mark, which some think borders on affection, since she has sent him multiple gifts and spared his life when he tried to trap her. Getting Ready For The Fight of Your Life "The player will hear a metallic skittering noise followed by an agonized scream; next the Little Sister on the player's shoulder will sing 'Mr.B, Big Sister doesn't want you playing with me...'. Then when the player incurs her wrath, they will see her red eye glowing in front of them and the Big Sister springs into motion. She's very fast and agile, and can cross a room in one jump. She then drives her ADAM needle directly into the player's body, jumping away in an instant. At this point the debris in the area starts to shake, from furniture to rubble, and the Big Sister launches them at the player in rapid succession, and the screen goes dark." - Game Informer According to BioShock 2 creative director Jordon Thomas, after the player invokes the wrath of the Big Sister, there will be a set amount of time before she arrives at the players location. Because Thomas says once she gets there you're going to have the fight of your life. This allows the player to rig the environment to their advantage like hacking all the machines in the room and setting traps around the area. However, the Big Sister will not be the main enemy for the game, just a powerful boss ever enforcing that there is someone behind it all. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:BioShock 2 Category:Something in the Sea